


斯文·敗類(21) (Extract)

by bluewind02



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:00:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24663484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluewind02/pseuds/bluewind02
Kudos: 14





	斯文·敗類(21) (Extract)

這種危險的眼神，鋒澤並不是第一次看到，但在媽媽的婚禮看到這樣的零九，讓鋒澤格外緊張：「喂！客人們還在外面！」

「你覺得他們看得到嗎？」零九反問。的確，他的房間位處三樓，又有薄紗窗簾擋住，賓客實在是不太可能看到裡面的人。

「你⋯⋯我西裝不能弄皺！」鋒澤往床的後面縮了縮，反而正中某人下懷，脫下自己的西裝外套就往地上丟，然後欺身而上：「那就都不要穿好了。」

湊過去壓在鋒澤身上，那些沒有真正用力的掙扎，在零九眼中只是欲拒還迎的招數。

他直接一顆顆的解開了鋒澤衣服的鈕扣，一邊挑釁般用犬齒輕咬鋒澤的脖子，邊親邊低聲喃喃道：「你知道昨天你給我端咖啡的時候我想到什麼嗎？你好像一個聽話的小管家，在給主人端咖啡。」言談之間已把鋒澤脫個精光，只剩下脖子上的橘紅色領結，襯得他的膚色更加白皙。

「哈？」鋒澤早已被親得意亂情迷，頓時反應不過來，零九一陣輕笑，「叫我。」

「⋯⋯小九？」鋒澤小聲說。

「不對，你不是小管家嗎？該叫我什麼？」零九故意捏了捏鋒澤的腰，讓他更加難耐。

⋯⋯變態⋯⋯鋒澤如是想，但假如不回應他，恐怕會被折磨得更慘，只能乖乖配合：「少爺？」試探性的問完以後，又害羞得用枕頭包住自己的臉。

「乖。」零九滿意的笑了，大手溫柔的輕撫鋒澤的背，前面卻在粗重的親吻著他胸前的嫣紅，兩顆挺立面對少爺激烈的攻擊，已是不由自主的顫抖。

徹底淪陷的鋒澤已然是語無倫次：「嗯、嗯、好麻、好癢啦⋯⋯九⋯⋯」

「噓！叫我什麼？」零九使壞的拉扯起鋒澤立起的嫣紅，鋒澤不能抵抗的大喊：「啊！不要！少爺！少爺！求你啦⋯⋯」

「這才是乖孩子嘛。」零九動情的握起了鋒澤的手，本來覺得有點委屈，但也因為零九的舉動而有了甜蜜的感覺。

誰知道，零九左手握著鋒澤，右手居然一把扯下自己的領帶，趁著鋒澤沒有防備，熟練的綁住他兩隻手，然後蒙住他眼睛領他到窗前。

鋒澤一睜開眼睛，就透過窗簾，清楚的看到樓下花園裡的人，甚至還看到佩瑜勾著Gabriel，跟一群太太們聊得起勁，「你瘋了嗎？」鋒澤嚇到立馬往後彈了一下，卻被零九的臂彎一把圈住。

「沒事，我剛剛看過了，下面看上來什麼也看不到。」鋒澤簡直驚呆了，這個人，他媽剛剛在結婚，他腦子裡居然是想著要帶他哥⋯⋯做這種事，究竟是有多變態？

「寶貝，」零九拍了拍鋒澤屁股，「放鬆，我要進去了。」然後扳下鋒澤的上半身，扶起了他的細腰，「欸～我不！啊⋯⋯」沒有給他太多時間預備，便狠狠深入了。

鋒澤的後穴早就濕透，讓零九第一下的進入頗為順暢，但沒怎麼擴張過的小洞，加上看著樓下滿滿是人的緊張感，鋒澤把零九的碩大絞得緊緊的，火熱的分身在鋒澤體內艱難的進退。

鋒澤越是把零九咬得緊，零九就越顯粗硬，終於忍耐不住的零九在鋒澤耳邊說：「寶貝你看，剛剛那些人還在誇你乖巧，你猜他們看到你現在不乖的樣子會怎麼說？嗯？」

「你⋯⋯你才壞呢⋯⋯啊～不要～啊～」零九突然猛力抽插，鋒澤已經語不成章，「你⋯⋯壞蛋！啊～」

「噓⋯⋯」零九一邊動一邊挾著窗簾，威脅鋒澤要打開，「不、不要！少爺～少、少爺、啊！」在極度刺激之下，鋒澤的白濁就這樣洩在薄紗窗簾上，零九最後撞了幾下，也饜足的射在裡面了。


End file.
